


So this is...

by superemeralds



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, idk man this is just some wholesome shit happening idk how to tag fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superemeralds/pseuds/superemeralds
Summary: Shadow learns about the normal earth things in no particular chronological order.(this means everything will be all over the place.)Chapters are not connected one-shots; this is just easier to keep track of than a series.





	1. Rain

Shadow had a complicated relationship with rain. No imaginable form of education could've prepared him for the actual experience of water falling from the sky.

 

It was shortly after he uncovered his past, he didn't have anywhere to stay, so Rouge took him under her wing. She lived on the top floor of her very own bar in the city. The area was painfully urban; the only green being potted plants on some people's windowsills.

Shadow was listening to a new vinyl that Rouge recently bought. She asked for his opinion on the tracks.

In thought he looked out of the window and noticed the sky darkening as the clouds thickened. The air started to smell…. Differently. Not soon after it started to rain.

 

Shadow stood up and stopped the music and poked his head out of the window. “Rouge! It's raining!”

She let out a laugh at his rather adorable behavior. “Indeed it is. Good thing I already took care of laund-”

“Why is it raining?” He looked at her with his serious eyes.

Rouge blinked in return. “Don't you remember? We've seen rain a lot together already.” 

It was true. Even after his memory loss they've encountered rain like in frog forest, but… that was different.

“Well, yeah, but that was logical. Why is the sky watering the pavement? The houses? The people? Only plants and amphibious life needs watering!” Shadow defended himself.

 

Rouge silently appreciated how fast Shadow had warmed up to her, as opposed to anyone else, safe for the big blue. To show her his emotions and not afraid to sound a little desperate while arguing about  _ rain _ of all things.

 

“Honey… what do you think rain is? Chaos casually watering the plants?” she couldn't help but giggle speaking this out loud as the image of a giant water serpent in the sky carefully dripping water on all the plants came to her mind.

Shadow hesitated. “The way you said it… of course it makes a fool out of me. How dare you mock me!” He looked down at the floor. He knew it sounded illogical, but he could not imagine any alternative. It did make sense in a way. Somehow.

“No, no! Please tell me, I’m taking you seriously.” Rouge did her best to sound reassuring despite still mentally losing it at the image of Chaos watering flowers. 

She knew he grew up in a lab in space, and that the first time he was on earth, and free, was when they teamed up with Eggman. With that thought she calmed down again. He must've been very scared all the while plotting humanity’s end. Back then she didn't know, and he himself doesn't remember, but now  remembering this mission, she had a lot of respect for her friend.

“I don’t exactly remember being taught about rain, but I remember that it is the result of water evaporating from the earth’s surface and hanging onto the molecules in the air, since it had lost its density and has a higher temperature it’s lighter and floats upwards to the sky. At a certain point the molecules combine and cool down, still being tied together and floating in the sky. At some point the density of the clouds becomes too much and it starts to rain.” Shadow’s overly scientific explanation kinda baffled Rouge. He might had lost his Memories, but he did keep a lot of the things he learned in his subconscious as it seemed. This truly was proof of his ultimate mind.

Everything he said was correct, so she was curious to know where he got the idea that rain would only fall on plants.

“It just kind of made sense for rain to only water plants and amphibious life… I mean they need it most.” He looked out of the window. “Now that I think about it, it doesn’t make sense at all. There are no holes in the sky, that’d be ridiculous.” He smiled at his own stupidity.

“No, no! I think, given your circumstances, that was a pretty clever conclusion.” She walked up to him and leaned on the window frame, rubbing against his arm with her own. “I grew up down here, y’know? Of course this is only natural to me. Sorry about earlier; I shouldn’t have laughed.”

 

Shadow was confused about the sudden touch. Her skin felt cold on his own. He was still very unused to physical contact to other people. 

Not being able to remember the times with Maria kind of frustrated him. He could imagine them hugging all he wanted, he could not recreate this feeling of being held in his mind no matter how hard he tried. But with Rouge at his side he kind of had a big sister again. Someone that could explain to him what he didn’t understand yet, someone he could trust not to discriminate him for who he was and where he came from.

With this thought he closed his eyes and listened intently to the sound of the rain hitting the roof, the water flowing down the pipelines, the smell of the moist air. His face was peaceful and he relaxed into Rouge’s touch. Without realizing it he spent several minutes silently soaking up this new experience like a sponge.

Rouge rested her head in her hand and watched Shadow loosen up over time, the way a genuine smile creeped up on his face which she saw oh so rarely. 

 

After a while she had to stand up straight and stretch. “It almost seems like you prefer the sound of nature over new wave jazz.”

Shadow’s ear flicked at the sound of her voice and he stepped back in surprise. “I- Sorry this was just so… peaceful and-” He must’ve looked very bored when listening to the music before.

“No, it’s fine.” Rouge smiled. “I know you’re the ultimate life form and all, and you keep telling me you can’t get a cold, but wrap yourself up in a blanket and sit down on the windowsill, will ya?”

Shadow tilted his head in confusion. 

“I’ll be right back.” She winked. “Go on, do what I said.”

 

Not wanting to disappoint her, Shadow got his blanket from his room and sat down on the windowsill wrapped up. Without understanding why, he suddenly felt much more comfortable as he looked outside and watched the droplets fall.

Rouge came back with a hot cup with brown liquid and gave it to him. “Don’t drink it too fast, or you’ll burn yourself.” She warned. And despite that Shadow took a big gulp out of the cup and burned his mouth. 

The pain was written all over his face but he didn’t want to let Rouge win, although she already smirked triumphantly.

The drink was very sweet and had a distinct soft taste to it. The cream that Rouge had put on top was now hanging onto Shadow’s face like his late father’s moustache. He didn’t notice himself, but Rouge smiled brightly at the sight and got out her phone.

“Can I take a picture of you?” She asked. 

“Uh… Sure go ahead, I guess.” Shadow was unsure of what to reply. Declining would be rude, but he didn’t see a point in it either. He saw this as a thanks for Rouge’s compassion and care in the last hour and even did his best to smile for the picture.

Rouge looked at the picture in her camera roll and thought for a while. Then she made a new folder named “Ultimate Dork” and moved the picture into it.

 

This would only be the first of many.


	2. The Beach

“What is this absolutely awful feeling?!” Shadow groaned as he rolled over to face Rouge, who was lying next to him.

“Summer.” She simply exclaimed and took a picture of him without even looking.

 

She had convinced him to come to the beach with her since he never got to appreciate one before and the weather forecast had promised a very hot day.

Omega had also been dragged along. He was storing drinks and kept them cool for his friends.

He didn’t mind being used in such a way, because if he was able to assist, why shouldn’t he? Those people were close to him and have proved worthy of his trust. It didn’t matter where he stood around useless, waiting for the next mission. Better spend time with his friends than being forced into a stand-by back at the base. Never again.

 

Rouge had been tanning for a while but then she moved into Omega’s shadow.

Shadow didn’t quite understand but decided not to question her. He was more concerned about the extreme heaviness of the air and the heat that made him practically melt. He could feel it, little droplets running all over him. And when a breeze came by it sent a chill down his spine. He felt so… weak.

 

Rouge opened yet another bottle of water and drank a great portion of it in one go. He must’ve been staring a little too long, as Rouge looked at him, then at the bottle questioning.

Then she reached out to offer him the bottle. “You didn’t drink all day, Shimmer. You must be really thirsty.”

“My name is Shadow.” he protested. “I’m the ultimate life form I don’t have your mortal needs.” His voice cracked from his dry throat.

“Are you sure, honey?” the white bat gently shook the bottle in front of his face.

“IF I MIGHT HAVE A SAY, I ADVICE FLUID INTAKE AS WELL.” Omega chimed in. “MY SCANS CONFIRM A HIGH LEVEL OF DEHYDRATION. MIGHT I ALSO ADVISE YOU TO MOVE INTO MY SHADE, SHADOW? YOUR BLACK FUR IS NOT SUITABLE FOR THIS WEATHER CONDITION.”

 

Unwillingly Shadow took the water bottle and sat down next to Rouge in Omega’s shadow. He drank rather reluctant, as he hated the taste of water, but before he noticed he was gulping down the entire bottle in one go.

“Chaos, when have you last had a drink? It’s like you forgot how to eat or drink when you lost your memory.” Rouge’s tone was jokingly, but it was a forced joke. Her face was screaming worry.

“I don’t remember…” Shadow handed her the empty bottle. “I don’t understand either. I was always able to sustain myself with only Chaos Energy. How come I feel so weak, what is the matter with this heat?”

“I do suppose the ARK was always climatized and comfy for your friend… And the times we were in warm climates together it was very rainy and humid areas... “ Rouge thought out loud. “I can try explaining summer to you, and how to not feel like a wet stinky sock.”

Shadow grimaced at her last comment but nod. Rouge was amazing, she knew so much about this planet. Of course it was only natural, for she lived here for the past two decades, but it was amazing of her anyhow. The way she explained things were understandable and compassionate; she never judged him for not knowing those things, but immediately came up with a theory why he didn’t learn about those things and validate his lack of knowledge.

“You see, the planet rotates around itself, as well as the sun. Because of it’s tilt sometimes one part is more affected by the sun than the other depending on which side of the sun we are. This makes seasons. Right now we’re facing the sun head on, which makes it easy for heat to pass through the atmosphere.”

“That makes sense.” Shadow nod in agreement. “But why did Omega mention my fur being black?”

“Your black fur absorbs all the sunlight into it and that energy transforms into heat making you feel even hotter.”

“Is that why I am melting?” Shadow whispered.

Rouge let out a giggle. “Melting? You were probably sweating. It’s a defense mechanism of your body against heat. Water exits your skin and the heat makes it evaporate. This process generates coolness on your skin.”

“Life on earth is really amazing…” Shadow sighed.

“Sure is!” Rouge chimed. “But remember that in order to be able to sweat, you need to drink lots of more water!”

Shadow looked out to the sea. It was a very pretty blue, washed with a tint of green. Very different from what he could see from space, but not ultimately a bad thing. The waves crashing into the shore was a soothing rhythmic noise that had him lost in thought again.

 

“Earth to Shadow?” Rouge poked his nose.

“I told you not to touch me there-!” he jumped up.

“Did you hear anything else I was explaining just now? You looked like you were ignoring me.” she stood up herself to meet my eyes.

To be honest with himself, Shadow did not. He couldn’t manage to say it out loud and just stared at her, observing what she’d do next.

“Anyhow, you’ve been staring at the ocean all dreamy.” she removed the cloth that was wrapped around her hip.

“I have?” Shadow replied dryly.

“I’m guessing you’ve never gone swimming before, have you?” she smiled and took his hand.

Shadow didn’t understand why she was doing this, but he was not opposed to her touch anymore. “No.” He looked at the ocean again.

“Then get rid of your stuff and come with me. It’s gonna cool you of for sure.” she tilted her head a little and held up his gloved hand to his face.

 

Shadow had no reason to disagree so he removed his attire, while keeping the inhibitors on his wrists and ankles. The sensation of the sand on his bare feet was tingling, and somewhat burning.

“Don’t just stand there, let’s go!”

Once again Rouge took his hand and pulled him after her towards the sea. The wet sand felt different, kind of cold. Then the wave rolled into the shore, meeting Shadow’s legs.

Shadow stood firm at the new sensation, the water felt so incredibly cold he shivered all over and was paralyzed for a moment. But Rouge just kept walking into it and yanked Shadow behind her with her strength, sending the hedgehog straight into the water head on.

Shadow flailed and worked himself back up on his feet, gasping for air.

His fur soaked with water and he felt heavy, at the same time the water lifted him up and it felt a little like… space.

Shadow cringed at every new weird touch he experienced on his bare feet and legs, holding Rouge’s hand the entire time while asking her questions about the ocean.

She did her best to try and show Shadow how to stay afloat and swim, and Shadow caught on very quickly.

 

Very soon the two of them would play in the water like kids. They deserved this break between missions and Shadow was glad to have discovered new things about earth and have bonded even tighter with his best friend.

 

While Rouge and Shadow were busy in the water, Omega was watching them intently.

Before leaving for the beach, Rouge had told him to keep a close watch on Shadow and take pictures of him whenever he showed uncharacteristic expressions.

 

Omega took a lot of pictures that day, most of them picturing Shadow smiling brightly.


	3. Shopping

He didn’t do anything wrong, or at least he didn’t intend to. He simply didn’t know. It wasn’t logical anyway, so no one could blame him. In that situation he was very lucky to be the ultimate life form.

 

Shadow had just moved into Rouge’s place. Said bat was cooking dinner after Shadow admitted he’d never had proper meals before in his life. She was going all out but realized she was missing a few ingredients.

“Shadow, I’ll prep the vegetables and you go get those missing ingredients from the supermarket down the street, okay?” she hastily wrote down what was missing. Shadow would love her special juicy chilli. “You can take money from the counter in the bar.”

Shadow looked at the note his partner just handed her and tried to imagine how those things would taste like together. Some of the things he didn’t even know what it was, but he’d be able to find it by reading labels. But what was this money thing she mentioned?

Before he could ask Rouge shoved him towards the stairs. “Hurry up!”

 

Confused he walked down the stairs towards the counter in the bar. He didn’t see anything noticeable except for the register. He did not understand what this device was for, and, when trying to lift it, he decided that he was not supposed to take it with him. 

He settled with taking nothing except for the note and marched outside. The sun was setting and there were a fair share of people on the street.

 

“Supermarket.” Shadow mumbled as he looked around. “What’s that anyway…?”

 

Down the street was a building with colorful windows and a big “Supermarket” label on it.

Jackpot.

He entered and was greeted by blinding light and an abundance of food and home supplies.

Why would Rouge send him to only get certain things when there was so much to chose from? He’d never in his life had real chocolate, only weird paste that Maria had eaten sadly, wishing to eat some real swiss chocolate again - not that he actually remembered this.

He took all flavours that sounded good to him and stacked them on his arm. He then moved on to the vegetables, Rouge needed carrots and tomatoes. He’d seen pictures of those foods, so he knew which they were without checking the labels. But he had a feeling of fondness for apples, guessing that in his past he must’ve really liked them, so he decided to get a bunch of those, too. He tried to balance the vegetables and fruits on his chocolate tower on his arm, but they kept falling down so he opted to hold the ingredients with both arms and hope for the best.

 

This moment he noticed an older human lady look at him weirdly before pushing her cart with food in it down the aisle. Of course, that would be so much easier, but where to get one of these? 

He walked around a bit more, approaching the coolers with milk products, and spotted a person with a tiny hand-cart. These humans all have those cool items…. where did they get them?

Standing in front of the cooler he enjoyed the change of air, but kinda helplessly stared at the creme-fraiche he was meant to obtain, which was way too high for him to reach with his tiny body. He couldn’t chaos control himself up there, he’d just fall back down, but what if…

He concentrated on the product and the path it had to take in space to reach the top of his heap of food in his arms and- ZAP! It landed on top of him, which surprised him more than it should and made him trip. His food was sprawled all over the floor - luckily none of it broke.

The old lady from earlier bent down to him and handed him a mini-cart. “Don’t make things so hard for yourself, youngster.” she said smiling.

Shadow thanked her and loaded it up with his food.

 

He saw the old lady line up at “check-out”. There were a lot of people there who loaded their food on a band and waited for their turn for the inspection. Why did they all get their food inspected before leaving? Shadow had no idea. He didn’t quite remember a lot about life on the ARK, but as far as he could tell, food was always safe to just take and eat, because it was vacuum packaged. Maybe it’s different on earth, and that’s why Maria wasn’t safe here…

 

He decided not to risk Rouge’s health and get his food inspected, too, and stood in line.

Not being able to reach the band well, he just heaped the entire cart up there and walked along. When it was his turn the cashier just rolled their eyes and scanned the items, leaving the cart with them under their cashier counter. “The total is 26.99. Card or cash?” they sighed while looking at the person behind Shadow in line.

They shook thier head and pointed down towards him.

 

“Oh.” the cashier brought out. “Card of cash?” they asked again.

“What…?” Shadow muttered confused. They took away his portable cart! 

Rouge would be mad if he started a fight, so he just scoffed and scrambled his things in his arms again.

“Furball, you gotta pay for this.” the cashier called after Shadow attempted to just leave.

“You’ll pay with your life if you don’t leave me alone.” he growled back and marched towards the doors.

“Fucking mobians…” the cashier muttered as they asked the line to wait and walk after Shadow. “Listen, you need to pay compensation for this stuff, or else I’m gonna need to call the cops for theft.”

“Cops?” Shadow asked. “You mean government officials?”

“Yeah, you’re in big trouble if you walk out of that door without paying. Now get back and pay or leave the stuff behind and come back with money.” the cashier was obviously annoyed and the line at their counter was impatient, too.

“No need to worry.” Shadow walked out of the door. “I’m one of those government officials you wanted to consult. It’s fine.”

He didn’t want to potentially start a fight with the cashier so he teleported himself back to Rouge’s place after making a corner. What was their deal anyway? Compensation? He was keeping the world a safe place, wasn't that compensation enough?

 

The cashier was speechless. They wanted to run after him, but he disappeared into nothingness. As they got back to their register they asked the next person in line if they had just witnessed the same thing or if this was all a big joke. No one had an answer to that, they were all equally confused.

 

Shadow appeared at the entrance of Rouge’s apartment. “I’m back.” he called. As he stepped through the open door to the kitchen Rouge was waiting with her phone, taking a picture of him as he entered.

“Your first errand!” she chirped as she saw how packed he was. “You could’ve taken a bad from under the counter in the bar, you know?”

“I got the stuff…” he grumbled slightly embaressed thinking back to the ordeal back at the check-out. He couldn’t tell what he did wrong.

Rouge took the vegetables off of him and spotted the chocolate and smiled.

“This checking-out person was mad at me but I don’t understand why. They also stole the cart this friendly lady gave me.”

Rouge laughed. “You stole the food?” She should’ve known that he was clueless, this one was on her.

“I didn’t steal anything. Everyone else was taking the food, too. You need this to survive, right? We are allowed to take it.” Shadow protested in defense.

“Well, yeah, I need this to survive. Everyone does. Thats’s why we have jobs so we can pay for that stuff with money. It’s compensation for the workers that made the food and distribute the food and so on.” She finished up prepping the vegetables for the chilli.

“That sounds really stupid.” Shadow watched her.

Rouge smiled. “Yeah. It is.” She paused. “But we can’t really change that. It’s too ingrained in this society to be changed. At least not anytime soon, so we gotta make do, alright?”

“I’ll change it.” Shadow said firmly. “I was made to make the world a better place, right? So I’ll do whatever I can to make sure everyone can just take food and doesn’t have to consult government officials first.”

“I think you still didn’t quite get it, but that’s the spirit oh ultimate life form!” Shadow really was special. Rouge believed in him. When Shadow wants something, he’s not going to stop until he reached his goal. “But before that, help me with cutting the onions please.”

“Alright.” Shadow walked over to cut the onions, as he was less affected by their smell. 

“Oh and next time I’ll go shopping with you and show you how it’s done properly.” She softly nudged him on the side.

“Thank you, Rouge.” Shadow stated, wiping away a tear. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”


End file.
